Un lugar lleno de reminiscencias
by osirisardlay
Summary: Fic de los protagonistas de la novela: Candy. El príncipe en la colina, escrito por Nagita.


Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

**Un lugar lleno**** de reminiscencias**

─¡Querida: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

─¡Oh, Albert! Qué susto me has dado... ¡Rayos! Se supone que esto sería una sorpresa ─dijo Candy arqueando su boca para dejar ver su desilusión.

─Eso que tienes en tus manos: ¿Es ropa para de bebé? ─Indagó Bert abriendo enormemente sus bellos ojos azules. Él no podía dar crédito a la escena que contemplaba.

─Sí, es ropa para bebé, nuestro bebé...era mi regalo de amor y amistad para ti. Tu repentina llegada me lo echó a perder, digo, siempre es maravilloso poder verte mi amor, pero por lo general a esta hora, estás en tu trabajo...

─¡Un bebé! Candy, pronto seré papá, un hijo nuestro, ¡Que alegría saberlo! ─Albert casi a gritos manifestaba su emoción y alegría─. Perdona querida, regresé por unos documentos que olvidé en el despacho, no pude resistir las ganas de besar a la mujer más bella del mundo, no quise arruinar tu sorpresa, pero aún así, es el mejor regalo que pueda recibir, de una manera u otra haces que mis días sean mejores, verte en esta habitación, rodeada de ropa y juguetes para bebé, es algo que no esperé hallar.

─De alguna manera, logré mi propósito, así que te deseo: ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad, cariño! ─Sosteniendo un mameluco en sus manos, buscó en su hombre el abrazo que tanto ama, él emocionado la aferró para sí, besándole su frente. 

─Felicidades para ti también, cariño.

─Hm, sé que tenemos un motivo más para celebrar esta noche, por este hermoso regalo que me has dado. Quiero celebrar contigo nuestro amor, mi corazón se desborda de alegría. Quiero que tú sientas igual, haré para ti de esta, la más especial de las noches ─Albert posó un sabroso beso en los labios de su amada, luego se despidió para regresara a su trabajo, Candy continuó lo que estaba haciendo.

"Al parecer la noticia emocionó tanto a Albert que, no se dio cuenta de que hay ropita de colores diferentes, no sospechó que será papá de gemelos".

Tomando un respiro, se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Comenzó a recordar muchas de sus vivencias en la casa Magnolia, una a una las imágenes acompañadas de sus diálogos regresaban, trayendo luz a su faz y una hermosa sonrisa a sus labios. 

"Mira Albert, compré estas tazas con nuestras iníciales, estaban en oferta y no pude resistirme. Compré estas pijamas iguales para los dos. Nunca le pregunté si aquellos regalos eran de su agrado, siempre supuse que sí. Él parecía amarlos ¡Oh, qué días tan maravillosos! A pesar de que ahora estamos juntos, nos amamos y lo tenemos todo, no dejo de añorarlos".

Por la noche, Albert regresó a casa. Candy ya lo esperaba, la madurez en su cuerpo la hacía ver hermosa, atrás había quedado aquella imagen de la chica dulce con coletas, ahora era una mujer sensual, la esposa de Albert, la señora Ardlay. Albert mordió su labio inferior al ver tan sexy a su amada en un hermoso vestido rojo, ceñido a su cuerpo, aunque ya se notaba su incipiente pancita, esta le sumó más encanto.

─Querida, luces bellísima, eres un manantial de sensualidad ¿Te parece si me adelantas el regalo final? ─le habló en susurro con una voz peculiarmente seductora. Tomándola de la cintura, le habló al oído─: No hay un astro que iguale tu resplandor, amada mía.

Los apasionados besos que recorrían el cuello y hombros de su mujer lo hicieron guardar silencio, hicieron del amor, un derroche en su totalidad.

─¡Vaya! Ahora mi peinado y maquillaje ya no lucen tan genial.

─Te ves aún más bella mi amor, ¿Sabes? No tienes que arreglarte mucho si no quieres, eres una diosa hasta en shorts, me tienes loco de todas formas.

─Muy sugerente, de hecho creo que me pondré algo más cómodo, como quiera soy la señora esposa de este hermoso, delicioso bombón americano-escocés ─Con mirada coqueta, acompañada de su voz sensual, Candy le había hablado a Albert. Acto seguido besó el enorme y bien formado pecho de su marido, estremeciéndolo.

Rato más tarde, salieron de la enorme mansión, vestidos de la manera más simple y cómoda posible.

Candy vestía un short café, zapatillas Convers y, una cadenita de tobillo que realzaba sus magníficas pantorrillas. Además, una camisa tipo poncho que tenía caída en el hombro derecho. Por último, ató su cabello con un moño.

Albert se veía estupendo, relajado en unos jeans ajustados, que enmarcaban sus hermosas y largas piernas, resaltando su bien tonificado trasero, unos tenis negros y, una camiseta gris fue el complemento perfecto en su atuendo. Pocas veces se dejaban ver con ropas informales, pero cuando lo hacían, hasta en eso se le miraban su conexión y complicidad, pues eran una pareja joven que se amaba con locura.

─Entonces: ¿No me dirás a dónde me llevas?

─Tranquila cariño, después de dos horas conduciendo al fin hemos llegado, sé que te pudo resultar molesto ese detalle, pero, por favor, no te quites la venda, aún no puedes ver mi regalo, yo te llevaré en mis brazos hasta el lugar indicado, solo confía en mí.

Luego de cargarla por algunos minutos, Albert bajó a Candy, se ubicó detrás de ella y le quitó la venda.

Al ver lo que estaba frente a ella, se llevó las manos a su boca, sus mejillas se humedecieron por las lágrimas que caían, sin duda Albert logró sorprender a su chica.

─¡La casa Magnolia! Regresamos a la casa Magnolia.

─Desde hace mucho sé que añoras volver aquí, querida, ahora es completamente tuyo.

─Este lugar aún está lleno de nosotros, de nuestras vivencias, yo regresando del trabajo, tú esperándome con la mesa servida de comida deliciosa. Nuestra pequeña sala, nuestra cocina, todo sigue igual...

─De hecho hoy no trabajé en la tarde, vine aquí a preparar la comida, observa nuestra mesa, dime: ¿Qué te parece?

─¡Oh, Albert! Todo se ve exquisito, en verdad es maravilloso.

"Candy, sigues siendo esa niña golosa a la que tanto me encanta consentir".

─Albert, no te quedes allí, siéntate, vamos a cenar de una vez. 

─Está bien, pequeña.

─Todo te quedó delicioso, este lugar le dio el toque mágico a nuestra cena.

─Todavía falta el regalo principal, mi amada Candy. Vamos al que fue nuestro dormitorio por varios años.

Todo seguía intacto, a pesar de que hacía 5 años que se habían ido de su querido apartamento. Candy buscó rápidamente con su mirada a dónde podía estar su regalo, el cual no parecía estar frente a ella, al voltearse halló a Albert sobre una rodilla con una cajita y un anillo dentro de ella, era la cajita musical que Stear le regaló.

─Stear te dijo que esta cajita te acercaría a la felicidad. Esto debí hacerlo aquí en nuestro querido y primer hogar, todo fue muy diferente. Sin embargo, me harías tremendamente feliz si me aceptas nuevamente como tu esposo, con este dormitorio en el que muchas veces reímos y lloramos, como testigo ¿Qué dices, pequeña? 

─Albert, mi amor, cuanto te extrañé cuando tuviste que dejar este lugar. Ahora, hemos vuelto como un matrimonio feliz que añoraba sentirse en casa una vez más. Soy más feliz que una alondra, sí, acepto ser tu esposa y, que esté sea para siempre el hogar del matrimonio Ardlay.

Los años iban pasando. Candy y Albert fueron padres de unos gemelos y, 2 hijos más. Vivían felices compartiendo su vida junto a sus hijos en la mansión Ardlay, pero cuando querían que el mundo fuera solo para su amor, regresaban a ese lugar que estaba lleno de reminiscencias, su hogar en la casa Magnolia.

**Fin.**


End file.
